Friday the 13th: Camp blood part 1
by JimmyEdz
Summary: A group of teenagers arrive at Crystal lake, little do they know of the infamous legend of Jason Voorhees and so unknowest to them he slowly stalks each one of them down and hunts every one of them down, this is a new writing style im doing, please read
1. The man behind the mask

**Friday the 13****th****: Camp blood Part 1**

Chapter 1: The man behind the mask

The moon rose over his land, the shadows of the trees stretched over and clawed at the surface of the earth beneath them, the mighty trees in their age had grown tall and scorned the dirt and gravel of the floor with their incredible power of it, the floor stayed in it's place, it submitted to the power of the trees, for that was the way of things, the mighty overpowered the weak.

As a child he had seen this, he was young then, scared, defenceless and weak, he was made a outcaste immediately by their kind's laws, he was humiliated by their scorn for him, for they were afraid of him and had to subdue his true destiny from him and in their attempts soon lead to his demise, they thought they had stopped him, that they could murder him, they were mistaken.

Their insolence and failure in recognising his might over them had cost them their lives and from their blood his name was thundered through the generations.

It had all began when his own flesh and blood had been taken away from this world by one of their kind, since his birth their kind had been out on a death hunt for his families blood, first he was shunned from existence and left to die in their water, his mother at the hands of a woman had fallen to their weapons.

But he had risen from his grave, a grave marked and dug by their very demons who had believed him dead, he had out smarted them then and from the gravel and dirt, his legend rose with him and his destiny was reborn with him.

He avenged his mother's death, with his own hands he closed each one of the insolent kind's lips, and from each revenge he reaped his legend grew and grew and his name was marked on the minds of all their kind, the town only muttered his name in hushed whispers, none of them dared to lay a footstep on his land, in this world he was king, his angel of death, his mighty weapon they named the machete he wielded was his shining avenger, his prize from on of their kind, they were unworthy of such a weapon, his tool in his crusade to avenge their sins and their misdeeds.

All who opposed him fell under the deadly swing of his sword, but that didn't stop scare away their kind as well as his other tool of power.

In truth it was this that made his legend renown, his mask, as a child his mother told him stories of ancient warriors who held great power in the respect and fear granted to them from their masks.

When he first found the great mask he was terrified and amazed by the barren yet fearsome expression it signified.

It fitted neatly over his head and covered his face stupendously, this was his crown worthy of a king.

With this mask his presence sent chills down his enemies spines, he could feel it, he could taste their fear and he craved it, only the brave few of their kind dared to touch him and few survived to tell their nightmare.

No, he was unbeatable, as a boy his destiny was unclear but he had been given the tools to survive this world and now the mighty answered to him.

Those who mocked him ran for safety, his apparent final resting place all those years ago became his territory which he ruled and watched over like a great silent unstoppable silent bear.

With each footstep the earth shook, every tree fell silent and clustered amongst each other for safety in numbers, the world feared him, the land had watched over him, from the darkness of the trees came his prey, his food.

Beneath the surface hidden from the world the dead bodies of the insolent kind who had defied him and met their end now slept, their bones now turned to dust over the years.

Everything he craved he could fins, the forest was now his second mother, it nurtured him when he needed it, he had learned how to survive on his own with the great watchful eye of the great white moon who rested in the sky, the mightiest of all beings, the great lone warrior in the star embraced him, empowered him beyond recognition, in its light was when he was most powerful.

And in time the whole forest soon answered to him, they hid him from hunters, fed him, every move he made they watched over him and guided him.

He had risen from the grave to become a ruler, he was the legend of Camp Crystal lake, the mass murderer some called him, some didn't believe of his existence at all, they were insolent and treaded on his land to defy his legend, but he had let them do this, he had been hidden away by the negligence of their world, the town who chose to forget his name, his legend though passed from word of mouth and more came to see this legend and so he would mend all their sins, they called him monster they called him a demon, they called him a legend, he was none for he was not of their kind and did not speak their tongue, he was different his mother had known that.

His mother had known every thing right from the moment he had taken his first breath, he was special, his name was Jason, Jason Voorhees…


	2. Cometh the prey

Friday the 13th: Camp Blood

Chapter 2:

The sun was settling from the day and welcoming night, the last few glimpses of the suns gaze glinted onto his forest, trees shadows grew stronger, and their shadows became walls of imposing darkness.

A red haze drifted over head in the skies as the moon slowly rose, as if it was peering over the land to see if its rival the sun had left its position, the lake was calm as it had always been, small birds flew carelessly over the water, the water glittered beautifully from the last few beams of light peering at it, as if the light was trying to peer into the very depths of the lakes murky solitude.

Crystal lake, his home, the lake had been where it had all began all those years ago when he was young, it had nurtured him and he had repaid their gifts by defending his proud homeland.

Just then cutting a thin cord of the silence the rumble of an engine screamed from the pits of the forest, it rudely disturbed the birds that flew away from its roar, the sounds picked at his ears, he turned to the direction of the noise.

Not so far away almost a few hundred paces away from him, down a barren quiet road two vehicles powered over the path in front of it, the rumble of its engine disturbed the peace of the forest.

As if in contest with one another the two motors speeded down the road, the road was only wide enough for one car however, the car behind the first tried to over take the car in front but was humiliated by the trees surrounding them.

"For fuck's sake!" Johnny cried out as his car was swept back I to sub mission from the other car. "I can't get passed him!"

Johnny was a tall nineteen year old and the owner of the car they were in, it was his car that was behind the car in front, no matter how hard he pulled throttle and squeezed the accelerator there was no chance of getting around the car in front, Johnny was a mild tempered person, not many people had seen him loose his temper.

Next to Johnny, in the passenger seat was another nine teen year old and Johnny's best friend Tom, the two had known each other for a few years and were very close. "Aye man Dave has got you pinned." He muttered and shook his head amorously, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and pulled out his mobile phone. "Man, there aint no signal up here."

Behind the two on the back seat in a perfect line sat Evi, Ben and Grace. All of them were a year younger than the two at the front, Grace was Johnny's little sister, Ben a close friend to Tom and Evi was Grace's best friend, Grace admired her older brother, not because he was so popular and cool in their group but because of his good demeanour, even now he didn't loose his cool he was having a fun, he loved racing with Dave who was the driver of the car in front.

They had been driving for a few hours now and Ben and Evi were tired, Grace had her headphones plugged in her ears and was listening to a few tunes, Ben was on his Ipad he had had for his birthday last week, he was watching the film "Dream on Nelms Street" some weird movie he had downloaded. Grace hung her head back so it relaxed on the headrest, she shut her eyes and let her music waft in her mind.

Without her knowing Tom quickly darted his eyes to the rear view mirror and eyed Grace, in truth she was beautiful, her sensual face reflected no barren emotion, however Tom looked away as Johnny turned to him for conversation. It was not his place to say or give any signal of his affections for Grace in Johnny's sight. Even though most of the boys had all had feelings for her and it made Johnny very protective of her.

"Oi wake up you three!" Johnny boomed his rugged voice thundering in through their ears. "We are almost there."

Great, Grace thought and opened her eyes and looked through the window for a moment she had thought she saw a man standing in the tree line, watching them.

Shaking her head she sat up straight and looked back again, nothing, well that was weird she thought, in her haste to sit up straight she had woken up Evi who sat right next to her.

Evi was a very close friend to Grace, however the two had very different personalities Grace inspired passion from someone in a good, decent way when Evi was considered a slut by many people, Grace didn't know if Evi knew what people said but it didn't stop her, she knew how to get inside the minds of men, she could manipulate them with one look but even if Evi did not know it she boasted confidence which Grace found as a encouragement from her, Grace had always been quiet and not realising what men thought of her as she was innocent in her mind but Evi was the opposite, her personality imposed on others, some were opposed by it whilst others took it as a positive sign as her being flirtatious.

Evi yawned and flashed a look to the car in front of them, her eyes narrowed as if she was trying to examine every inch of the vehicle. "Grace, do you know what the deal with Dave and his girl friend is?" She asked under her breath so Johnny and Tom didn't hear her as they were both wrapped round their own conversation.

Grace just hearing her took off her head phones and shifted towards Evi, "I don't know, Dave wanted her to come with us, but she didn't want to come and they are arguing." Grace explained, she narrowed her eyes from the car in front and then back to Evi who had transfixed her eyes on the car in front.

"Oh I thought he had left his girl friend or something." Evi purred and combed her long blonde hair with her right hand.

Grace knew that sign from Evi, Grace shook her head and put back on her head phones, it was true that Dave was arguing with his girl friend and him coming here away from her made the situation worse, he wanted her to come with but she wouldn't, Dave had organised everything with Johnny and was looking forward to a good weekend but his hopes for a good weekend were diminished when his girl friend told him no.

That was any one knew, Evi for a long time had grown a sexual attraction to Dave, she combed her hair slowly, slower and slower feeling it strain on her skull.

In the car in front Dave continually tried to find signal, every moment he could take his eyes away from the road in front he flicked out his phone, he shook his head and turned back to the road, he was looking forward to the weekend, it was only Friday as well they had two days to party. The only trouble was though his supposed girl friend was making his life a living hell for him, he blacked that part out of his memory, he didn't want to start the weekend on a bad hit, he was here to enjoy himself.

In the car with him was his best mates Liam, Lily and Jess, Liam he had known since he was a kid and Jess a girl he use to desire, before meeting his girl friend he had met Jess had grew a attraction to, one he couldn't get out of his mind it was as if she had wrapped her fingers round his brain, but it was not him she wanted and she helped him accept that and she had helped him with his recent girl friend, he flashed a look at her, the two caught eye contact and smiled.

"Any word from Liz?" She asked ponderously, her face expressed a true emotion of fear, which was one of the things about Jess she never lied to him, she was truly worried about his girl friend.

"Haven't heard from her." Dave muttered and sighed and raised his shoulders in a hunch expressing that he truly did not know.

Liam tapped him on the shoulder twice empathetically, Dave raised his eyes to the rear view mirror and smiled and nodded to Liam.

He moved his eyes to Lily, she was slumped over a joint she was attempting to roll, he hadn't known her as long as the other two, she was one of Jess's friends, he liked her she was one of the few decent girls around, she was also one of his few friends who could get good drugs and could make good joints.

She raised her brunette head from her joint which she had successfully finished, she turned to see Dave smiling at her from his rear view mirror, she waved with a big smile on her face as if encouraging Dave, he nodded and he tried again to find signal.

"Hey we are here!" Jess cried and shook Dave's shoulder and pointed to a sign held aloft above the road by a tree, it said Camp Crystal lake.

Dave saw it and smiled, as he had looked beyond the sign and saw the blue lake, the trees tried to disguise it from him but he could clearly see it now, he grinned and his right foot hardened on the accelerator and the engine roared once more, he watched as a few birds flew from their resting spot as he revved his engine.

He watched the two cars clear into a halt in the open area of the camp itself, he felt his muscles tense as he watched each one of them clamber out and rudely tread an unwelcome footstep on his land.

He watched a tall one open the boot and take out a few hiking bags the man was wearing a white tank top and he watched the muscles shake and them constrain as he moved.

Jason breathed out his anger wishing this would contain his hatred for the intruders, had he not made it clear this land was not to be touched by their kind.

He watched them enter all of the huts and cabins, they were laughing and picking at the old posters, one of them made to light a fire, Jason searched the area thinking any more were arriving.

A thought flashed across his mind, had they come for him? To mock him again as their kind had done all those years ago? For their kind was insolent and relentless, they were like hunters picking at a downed prey to see if it would retaliate.

He knew what he had to do but not now, he'd let them settle for the first night, for he was tired himself, he was unready for any confrontation, he slowly slipped back into the shadows, letting the trees hide him from the surrounding world, with a last glance through his mask he flashed a look at the intruders and turned back.

Back at the camp site Jess and Lily were strolling along the catwalk above the lake, it was a little walk way that led from the land across the sea, like half a bridge, it was used for all the boats on the side, if they were to go to land they would bank themselves on the harsh floor.

"Hey there's signal by here!" Lily cried and held her phone up, her eyes watched intently to see if the one bar on her phone.

"I'll go tell Dave shall i?" Jess inquired and turned and waved over to Dave signalling for him to come over.

Jess ran up to Dave and told him of the miracle by the lake, Dave at the moment was trying to start the camp fire however he needed some fire wood.

Grace in her boredom jumped at the task and decided she'd go find some fire wood.

In the middle of the woods two young men wearing black leather jackets, white t shirts and dark blue jeans stood at the engine of their car's engine, it puffed away insulting smoke into their faces, one of them shook his head and kicked the car's front.

"Useless piece of shit!" He cried slammed the hood of the car back down, he had long greasy hair that he combed with his hand backwards so it fell back however a few strands fell back over his face so it hung loosely over his eyes.

"Joey, man calm down a bit, yeah." The other muttered and out a hand on Joey's shoulder.

The man named Joey turned to his friend and nodded, then went round to the boot of his car and pulled out a small tool bag, he threw his jacket off of his back and flung it into his boot and lifted the bag and went back to he front and dumped the bag onto the floor.

"Im going to have to fix this damned thing Connor," Joey muttered and glanced a look at the other man who he knew as Ricky.

Ricky was a taller man, his hair was black but not as long as Joey's, and it was spiked up at the front and only one strand that fell only a bit away from his hair, Ricky held his rugged yet handsome face into a smile as Joey sighed and pulled out a screw driver.

"I'm going for a smoke alright?" Ricky muttered and pointed to the woods behind him to the woods. "Give you some peace like."

Joey held a thumb up to Ricky as a sign for the okay, Joey worked better when he was on his own and Ricky knew he would only get in the way.

Ricky pushed his way into the tree line and pulled out a cigarette and light it up, he blew out and let the grey smoke roll away into nothingness.

He felt his lower stomach churn and strain, he felt a pushing force from his organ and glanced a look at Joey and shouted out, "Hey I'm going for a slash all right?"

In answer Joey held up another thumb, Ricky laughed and forced his way through the trees outstretched branches, as soon as he was a good way away from the car and Joey he made sure he was alone in the darkness and glanced down to the front zip of his jeans.

He forced down the zip and loosened his organ and breathed out as he was no longer restraining himself, then he heard a snap of a branch from behind him.

He redid his zip and turned to face a beautiful girl, he had slender brown hair, reddish cheeks with a welcoming orange hue to them.

Grace had at that time been collecting fire wood until she stumbled onto him, she was curious as he was just standing still, now that he had turned around he revealed himself properly to her, she felt her heart beat more heavily as she glimpsed at his face, his thin face and deep blue eyes caught her own.

"Hi." He uttered, he was caught, transfixed by her face, she was beautiful.

As if embarrassed she turned away, she turned back a moment later and smiled a pleasant and innocent smile. "Hi." She replied.

"Come here often?" Ricky asked intriguingly, his eyes relaxed onto hers and his smile pulled her towards him.

She laughed and flung her hair out of her face twisting her tender neck back and fore.

The two came together closer and closer, Ricky invited her up to his car and meet his mate Joey, she agreed and the two walked.

Grace came to learn that the handsome man she had just met was named Ricky, he expressed a human decency she hadn't seen before, he continually asked to take off the big longs she held in her arms, she thanked him and watched as he helplessly picked them up and held them in his arms, she had found the logs incredibly heavy to her yet he had lifted them with great ease.

As the two cleared the tree line Grace had her arms wrapped around Ricky's arms, he didn't mind this he knew she was only being nice and not flirtatious, had flirted with her for a little bit but only to keep her laughing, Grace had to clutch her chest at his humour, he was intriguing this Ricky.

Ricky smiled at her and she returned it, not knowing of the vicious man watching them, Jason had watched the two meet, he was disgusted he himself felt the tension between them, it reminded him of the counsellors when he was a child, for a moment he recognised their faces the two counsellors, in his mind he went back all those years ago to the two counsellors who had mistreated him and left him to die in the water, he knew he must punish their insolence, a blinding fury welled up from inside him and he made to attack the two but stopped as they had returned to the greaser car, it had made a new friend, Jason recognised one of the cars from before parked along side it.


	3. Rise of the night

Friday the 13th Camp blood part 1: Chapter 3

Ricky and Grace had returned to Joey's car to find him locked in conversation with three strangers, two very tall and muscular men and one other girl who was shorter than the others.

At first Ricky's hand tightened on the log he was carrying, he was conscious about these strangers and knew what Joey was like with strangers, hostile.

Grace sensed and noticed that Ricky was looking from the other man and to the other three, which she recognised as Johnny, Tom and Jess.

Johnny's eyes dragged from Joey to Grace then narrowed his eye to her hand on his arm, his face grimaced then nudged Tom who had also seen this, Grace instinctively let go of Ricky and made her way over to her elder brother.

"Alright Grace?" Johnny muttered and let Grace fling her arms around his neck, he embraced his sister then tore her away from him and made his way to Ricky.

He was taller than Ricky but noticed the cuts and bruises on his knuckles, his shoulders were broad, Johnny eyed him and noticed how his nose was slightly askew.

This kid was a fighter, Johnny thought in his mind. What was Grace doing with him?

Joey noticed the vibe of hostility in the air and pushed his way in between Johnny and Ricky, he clapped a hand on Ricky's shoulder and pulled him towards him, embracing his brother.

"Hey man," Joey greeted and turned to the other three. "These helpful people have offered us a lift back to civilisation."

Ricky nodded and grinned and turned to Johnny and nodded respectfully, he released the grip on his hands and held his hand out to Johnny. "Name's Ricky." He explained and waited solemnly for the man to shake it.

Johnny held back a little, Tom knew this as a bad sign as Johnny was always hostile towards men who were with his sister. Johnny was not a mild tempered man he knew how to control his temper, but when it came to family he was very overprotective and hostile.

Grace realising where this could lead slowly hovered by her brother and put a reassuring hand on his back, between the shoulder blades. She knew this to be Johnny's weak spot and felt his rage die down slowly.

Johnny smirked the first welcoming sign he made and grasped Ricky's hand and winked at him. "Nice to meet you pal my names Johnny." Grace sighed and thanked god that Johnny had calmed down, she watched her brother take his hand away from Ricky and pointed to the other two. "These are my two mates Tom and Jess," he then gestured to Grace and he crooked his neck a little at Ricky. "And you have met my sister Grace."

Ricky nodded not taking his eyes away from Johnny's piercing stare, he knew Johnny was analysing every move he made and knew he had to show some respect to this man otherwise there would be trouble.

Ricky tapped his friend Joey on the side, "this is my mate Joey." Ricky then pointed to their broke down car and laughed. "And that piece of shit broke down half an hour ago."

Johnny nodded and gestured to his car, "would you like a lift with us man?" He asked.

Grace then tapped her brother on the shoulder and stood on her tip toes so her lips were closer to the ear of her giant of a brother, Johnny leaned his head more to her and listened intently.

"I was wondering if me and Ricky take the fire wood back to the camp?" She muttered and flashed a look at Ricky to which he smiled which was a mistake as Johnny then tensed his broad muscular shoulders.

Then he relaxed and smiled to his sister, "yeah sure you and your boy friend can go back to the camp on your lonesome, me and these two are going to get some drinks from the town we passed." He said with a grin, he loved to goad her.

At this her sensual face turned a hot red and she fell back and put her hands on her hips and in a louder more direct voice that empathised her strong feminine side and cried at her brother. "He is not my boy friend!"

Johnny laughed and nudged his sister out of his way and strolled to his car, the other two followed, Jess gave Grace a approving look and a cheeky wink.

Joey patted Ricky's shoulder and got into the passenger seat of the car, a few seconds later the car revved and shot from the twos view down the barren and distant road.

Ricky turned to Grace and his handsome face smiled and she returned it with her own, the two interlocked arms again but this time Grace's hand slipped and Ricky caught it and the two were now locked by the hands.

Realising this she looked up to Ricky, a amused and shocked look on her face, Ricky nodded and his smile beamed through to her as if making sense, she then tugged for him to follow her down the road.

"Will your friend be okay with my brother?" Grace asked ponderously turning her hazel eyes back down the lone road.

Ricky shrugged and nudged her gently o the shoulder, a subtle gesture for her to carry on walking, "Joey will be fine, he needs some smokes and some petrol." He explained and wrapped his arm around Grace's shoulders.

The trees fell silent, they watched over as the two teenagers strolled down the lonely lane, the evening was falling to the night, the wind swept between the gaps of the trees, he felt it swarm over his shoulders, fazed by his presence, Jason peered the holes of his mask intensely at the two.

He scanned the area, it was a barren wasteland of nature, tall trees looking over him, protecting him, the sky falling into submission for the coming night.


End file.
